supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Shadow (A Sacrilegious Life)
The Shadow is an enigmatic entity who resides within and rules over The Empty, a realm serving as a sort of afterlife for angels and demons. It claims to have existed before God or the Darkness, with no one capable of interfering with its domain. Biography According to itself, the Shadow and the Empty have existed before God or The Darkness and it has slept uninterrupted for an eternity. Somehow, its domain has come to be the afterlife for angels and demons throughout the Creation and all the universes therein. When Jack Kline, the Nephilim son of the archangel Lucifer, called out for Castiel the angel awoke in The Empty. He soon came into contact with the Shadow, who told Castiel what the realm was and claimed that it existed prior to God or the Darkness, as well as how not even God "had strings over The Empty," before attempting to convince Castiel to resume sleeping. Defiantly resisting, Castiel utterly refused to return to sleep until the Shadow entity finally became fed up with the angel and kicked him out of the Empty, where he returned to Earth. Later on when Jack Kline died briefly, the Shadow entity became agitated that the hybrid ended up in Heaven instead of the Empty and assaulted it; searching for Jack and quickly overwhelming the few remaining angels. The Shadow found its target, but prior to taking him to the Empty it encountered Castiel again. The two made a deal; in exchange for leaving Jack alone the Shadow reserved the right to take Castiel into The Empty at any moment, promising to make good on this deal when he was at his happiest. Shortly before Michael retook control of Dean Winchester, the Ruler of Hell, Alexander, read through some of the Demon Tablet and found mentions of the Shadow entity, The Empty, and its single greatest secret. Powers & Abilities The Shadow is an alarmingly powerful entity of unknown origin. Powers * Nigh-Omnipotence: The Shadow is a highly powerful entity, capable of completely overwhelming Heaven's defenses and the remaining angels with ease, even shattering the allegedly unbreakable angel-expelling magic which Metatron cast and the angels have been unable to break for several years. It was also able to effortlessly overpower Castiel, a Seraph. It claimed that not even God or the Darkness could take something from its grasp. Despite its overwhelming power, the Shadow appears unable to force an entity such as an angel or demon to sleep, instead trying to convince Castiel back into his everlasting slumber. Despite its power, Michael claims to be ready for the Shadow with means which could either deter it or trap it at the very least. ** Resurrection: The Shadow has power over life and death, and can return any angel or demon within its domain to life. ** Reality Warping: Reality is easily altered by the Shadow, it was able to create a new, perfectly effective vessel for Castiel identical to his previous one with a simple thought while kicking him out of the Empty. It was also able to possess the remaining angels and change its form to mimic theirs. While in the Empty it also took on the appearance of Jimmy Novak while speaking to Castiel. * Nigh-Omniscience: The Shadow appears to be aware of and understand everything which has occurred in and about Creation despite its tendency to sleep, knowing about Castiel's life and even later being aware of Jack Kline's death from within the Empty. The Shadow has also demonstrated awareness of all knowledge held by those who come to rest within the Empty, as it could impart Lucifer's memory of precisely how to alter souls into White-Eyed Demons and Princes of Hell and how to alter demons to Alexander. * Immortality: It claims to have existed before God or Darkness, if true this would make the Shadow the most ancient entity in existence. * Invulnerability: It is seemingly invincible and undying, with no known weapon capable of damaging it and few it any entities considered powerful enough to even slow it down. Vulnerabilities While the Shadow entity is powerful it might have ways to be deterred or imprisoned, and it can also be annoyed into submission. Beings * Primordial Entities: Despite its claims to the contrary, God was able to revive Castiel on at least three different occasions, showing power over the Shadow's domain and a capacity to circumvent its will. The Michael from an apocalyptic universe where he defeated Lucifer also claimed to be ready for the Shadow with means to either deter or trap it. * Jack Kline: The Nephilim son of Lucifer, Jack was able to awaken Castiel from his eternal slumber in the Empty. Other * Prayer: Nick was able to awaken Lucifer, who was inside the Shadow's domain, by praying to him. * Sleep Deprivation: The Shadow appears to intensely desire sleep at all times, and thus when anything within its domain awakens the Shadow will do anything it can to either force them back to sleep or kick them out, allowing it to rest once more. * Michael's Means (possibly): Michael claims to have something ready for the Shadow which would allow him to either trap or force it back into the Empty. He also voiced the opinion that he might be able to kill it. * Awareness Of Its Greatest Secret (possibly): Alexander, the King of Hell, was able to force the Shadow to capitulate to his demands by simply threatening to allow all the remaining angels and all the demons to find a hidden message he made which records its greatest secret. Such knowledge, according to Alexander and implied by the Shadow's actions, would allow those who heard it to arrive in the Empty and remain awake. * Death Of A Nephilim, Cambion, Or Nephalem: The hybrid child of a human-angel couple, human-demon couple, or the first child of a Nephilim or Cambion have a thirty-three percent chance to end up in either Heaven, Hell, or The Empty when they die, with the remaining one percent being a temporary existence within the Veil. If they do not appear within the Empty the Shadow will be awakened by their deaths and cannot return to sleep until either allowing them to remain where they are, reviving them, or convincing them to rest within the Empty. Trivia The Shadow claims that not even God can influence its domain, however this seems to be false since God has revived Castiel several times, similarly Jack Kline was able to awaken Castiel just by speaking his name, and Nick could wake up Lucifer by praying to him. At the very least this implies the Shadow is not as powerful as it claims and the Empty can be influenced by more outside factors than it wants people to know. Category:Higher Beings Category:Alive Category:Rulers Category:Season 13 Villains Category:Season 14 Villains